Generally, a storage area network (SAN) is a dedicated high-speed network which interconnects and provides a shared pool of storage devices to multiple servers. The SAN is primarily used to enhance performance of the storage devices, as they appear as a single device locally attached to the servers, which is centrally managed. All SAN storage systems include one or more management servers which are responsible for generating alert in case of any error or failure in the storage system. After an alert is generated, the management server generates a ticket, which is a service request one of, but not limited to, S1, S2 and S3. The type of service request, any of S1, S2 and S3, depends on the criticality of the alert. Also, these service requests upon notification are handled manually by engineers. Therefore, the time gap between the alert generation and resolution of errors is more.
A conventional error resolution method in SAN storage is time consuming. Also, the conventional error resolution method requires an engineer to work continuously, to provide resolution to the service requests based on the criticality of the alert. This also increases the overall cost involved in the maintenance required for the storage systems. Further, in case of any critical situation of Data Unavailability (DU)/Data Loss (DL), an immediate resolution of the error is required. In such scenario, manual error resolution process being time consuming may lead to high data loss or data unavailability.
In the present scenario of SAN storage systems, there is always a possibility that an engineer working on the resolution may run a wrong script or a wrong command, which may further lead to data unavailability and deactivation of the SAN environment for a significant time duration. Also, there is a chance of fake alerts being generated, resulting into unnecessary ticket generation.